donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HavocReaper48/Archive 2
Uhh... Why did you give Dr Pain 99 rollback? [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 14:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :He requested it (on IRC) and he has proven to be good with rollback before on SmashWiki (that's his main wiki). We need more users patrolling here now that the wiki's popularity has gone up. --HavocReaper'48 16:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::All right, I've seen him on SmashWiki before. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 17:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Easy on the Adminship Should have said this earlier. I know you're an older user, but I've seen how admins become admins. You really shouldn't up people too much. I found the Dixie Admin rather weird, as he has few edit counts cross wiki wise. He also has little experience or knowledge. Just don't give adminship without consulting me, OT, or other trusted users.--MegaTron1XD 04:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :He has a MarioWiki account and he's proven to be good there. We need more patrolmen. --HavocReaper'48 13:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sysop You said if I am better at wikis I can be a sysop. Now has the time come? Slipknot Darkrai 11:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :You should never bother a bureaucrat about becoming an admin. You are only appearing power hungry, which no potential admin should ever be. Omega Tyrant 11:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::What are you talking about? Slipknot Darkrai 11:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::What I'm talking about is that you keep pestering Havoc for adminship when you haven't shown the qualities necessary for an admin. You are only appearing as an user who wants adminship simply to have it, which is a quality that no admin should have. Omega Tyrant 11:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Help Me and Omega Tyrant are fighting over the articles if they should be redirected or not. I don't want them to be redirected because my revisions are better to me. Also Omega Tyrant says you probably made a mistake by making Dixie999 a sysop. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 12:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :How are your versions better when they are simply either repeats of the information on the world articles or a useless statement of "This level was the 2nd level of World X in Donkey Kong X". Also, I'm simply enforcing the Wiki's consensus on the issue, which you continue to blatantly ignore. Omega Tyrant 12:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) No you're not going to do it. Slipknot Darkrai 12:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :You simply say I'm not going to do it without providing any reasons as why I'm not going to? That is such great logic. That is certainly the way to win arguments (sarcasm intended). Omega Tyrant 12:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah and listen GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! Slipknot Darkrai 12:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Listen Omega Tyrant is annoying me like terribly. Please block him because he is reverting my good work. Slipknot Darkrai 12:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, what I heard about you was true. You actually believe your unnecessary level articles that go against the Wiki's consensus are good work. And Havoc, I apologise for your talk page being flooded by this unnecessary nonsense, but it amazes me how someone who thinks they should be admin (or more like "wanting" to be admin) blatantly ignores the Wiki's consensus and acts in such an immature and illogical manner. Omega Tyrant 12:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize for this moron talking crap and about your talk page. Slipknot Darkrai 12:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you serious, Darkrai?! Edit warring AGAIN, and telling users to "get out"?! I don't see why I don't ban YOU. I apologize, OT. Darkrai, I want a more legit argument on Forum:Articles on levels. Give me a good reason why TFB's idea is bad compared to your idea. You were already banned once for this, Slipknot, don't make me or Dixie do it again. --HavocReaper'48 13:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :he was doing exactly the same thing yetetdat at MarioWiki, and he created tonsnof sockpuppets. I protected the level articles so he wouldn't do this, but Megatron1 said there "was no need". I proved him wrong [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 14:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::May I ask what it is with proving users wrong and being right with you and SD? Thats not good admin or user qualities, we are supposed to work together. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 14:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Normally, you don't protect an article unless it is subjugated to heavy vandalism or edit wars. Those articles you did protected were not and instead of protecting these articles, you should have banned Slipknot Darkrai for ignoring logic, the consensus of the Wiki, and for ignoring the warnings he was given. So you did not prove Mega wrong as you may have had the right idea, but took the wrong course of action. Omega Tyrant 14:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Could you come on IRC please? I wanna talk to you. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 15:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ugh, again Ugh... Well its clear to me that SD's behavior has gone to far, I suggest we send him a warning and if he makes one more slip-up then I guess we'll have no choice but to ban him... (would you like me to send the warning or would you prefer to do it?). PS: Krap! I am SO sorry that I haven't been logged on in so long, let's just say I've been feeling a little under the weather... But again, I am so sorry and if its possible could you give me an uptake of what's been going on in the wiki since my absence? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome back! You missed a bunch. SD has already been blocked, and Omega Tyrant and I, two users from SmashWiki, have joined the wiki. I have been dealing with patrolling, policy, and template making, and OT has been promoted to admin because he is experienced. Doc King, also from SmashWiki, has joined to help and a couplee others i dont know have too. Megatron1 and HR48 are trying to cgange the wiki skin. Oh and you might wanna read the last two sections of this. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) Try this on for size User:Toomai/monaco.css Toomai Glittershine 22:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Is it working? I dont have monaco, so tell me if its working. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It is working. Thanks Toomai. Lots of colors.... --HavocReaper'48 22:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Problem: Template:DKCE and Template:Infobox Race are being weird. --HavocReaper'48 22:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :btw, i made an archive box template so you can archive your talk page. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Those templates look weird because they have code in them that turns their backgrounds yellow, making the links invisible. Toomai Glittershine 23:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :So you're saying those templates will need a complete re-coloring? Can you make the link colors a darker yellow? --HavocReaper'48 23:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Making the links a darker yellow will make them harder to see in the main space, so I'd reather not. Toomai Glittershine 23:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then, I'll tweak them. Thanks again for the skin re-coloring. --HavocReaper'48 23:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Exterminator says he transferred the founder rights to you. So can you give mega ot and i +ovV? (Ex says you have to be identified. Tell me to go on IRC if u have any questions and im not on.) Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 01:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Can you come on please? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 19:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) BNK Uh, BNK revoked mine and OT's admin rights... Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 02:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) hi I gave you bureaucratship because you had shown me that you were going to take care of this Wiki and because I had nothing much to contribute, but the fact that you hastily gave Omega Tyrant and Dr. Pain (Dr. Pain of all users?) adminship almost makes me cringe. In the future, try not to act on your own accord when you perceive someone as a "good editor" right off the bat. I suggest making request pages, too. BNK [ |T| ] 02:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :We have request pages, but like i already said, we cant use em. He gave us rights because this wiki needed more patrolmen, last night a vandal blanked 5 pages and if OT wasnt there to block him, he could have caused serious problems. And WTF do you mean "me of all users?" Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 02:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You're more undeserving of administrative abilities than anyone else here; plus, you act like an idiot, have terrible grammar, and you almost attacked me at the SmashWiki IRC. "Patrolmen"? How does the "spotlight" affect your ability to make request pages; do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? Please explain (thoroughly)? BNK [ |T| ] 02:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::First, why am i more undeserving of adninistrative abilities than any user here? Second, i act like an idiot? What does that mean? Third, i have good grammar, but i choose not to include every capital letter or every punctuation mark on a talk page as long as the other user can understand what im saying. Fourth, I almost attacked you? I believe calling saying i act like an idiot is worse than anything i said on IRC. Fifth i meant people who can delete/revert/ban/etc. as this wiki is lacking in ppl who can do that, and vandal attacks happen here regularly now. And fifth, wikia spotlight rules say no rfa or rfr can take place during spotlight, and we couldnt wait for the spotlight to be over to promote more users. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 02:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's colossally retarded, now I ask for evidence of this supposed "rule". ::::You said in the chatroom: " im FUCKING OUTTA HERE!!! Im trying to protect that wiki from vandals! If you revoke anyones rights it should be dixies, not mine! I know how to use the rights! Im not a dumbass!". ::::No, your grammar is horrible, and I don't believe that will change. You could easily use proper English at an online encyclopedia and save the failing grammar for social networking sites. ::::I didn't attack you when I said that you act like an idiot, but it is evident that you do act like an idiot so I won't take that back. ::::You're undeserving because... well, look at your contributions. You have no clue how adminship works; by the way, sysops are not called "patrolmen". BNK [ |T| ] 02:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Someone put the rules here. I know what I said on IRC; i was defending myself, not attacking you. And my grammar is fine, but unless its a mainspace article, i dont have time to tap every single symbol necessary to fit BNK's grammar standards on here. You still havent told me how i act like an idiot, and i have contributed more than Dixie999, and you havent revoked his rights. I know sysops arent called patrolmen, but we need men to patrol the wiki. You still have not given me a legit reason as to why you revoked my rights; you only revoke admin rights for a user whos misusing the rights, not for a user you think is unworthy. I have already been dubbed worthy by another b'crat. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 02:59, July; 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I took the adminship position as this Wiki needed another sysop to be around during the early morning hours, where vandal attacks have become rather common, and they needed a sysop who was experienced with the tools. The last time I checked, adminship isn't about "deserving" it, it's about whether or not an admin is capable. I'm dumbfounded as to why you revoked our adminships, yet never revoked Dixie999's. He was promoted on the sole basis of having 50 edits, regardless of their content, and since then he has shown he is clearly not capable of using the admin tools. He gave a permaban to an IP after they made one minor edit of vandalism. He protected various pages on the basis of "what could happen", not based on the page's history (which if you look, none of these pages were subjugated to edit wars or constant vandalism), instead of warning Slipknot Darkrai that if he reverted these pages back to their previous form, he would be blocked. Dixie999 also protected his subpage immediately after its creation, a clear abuse of the protect tool. Along with this, Dixie999 can't even create a proper signature. So before you go and revoke DP99's adminship on the basis of not being "deserving", not being capable, and for having poor grammar, take a look at Dixie999's contributions. :::::As for myself, I came to this Wiki because Havoc and Mega have asked me to, especially since vandal attacks have become much more frequent. As for being admin, I would obviously put the tools to proper use as I have demonstrated on the Smash Wiki. This Wiki also needs an admin to be around during the early morning hours. While I don't wholeheartedly care about being an admin on this Wiki, remember that edit count and the time someone been on the Wiki are of minor, if any importance, and that these are what you should be looking for in an admin. If you are going to revoke DP99's adminship for not being "deserving" or capable while revoking my adminship for me starting my Wiki career on here a few days ago, you should revoke Dixie999's as well, an admin who has already proven himself not capable or ready for the sysop tools. Omega Tyrant 05:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I suggested that Havoc promote OT, since we have no night watch, which could result in mid night vandal attacks. Shadowcrest and Toomai made a point when they said that admins should be able to provide something no one else can, which is late night or early morning patrols. It makes me chuckle when you removed OT's adminship over Dixie, who is apparently paranoid still about vandilism, like most of NIWA (every page is protected). He has little understanding of how far to go, but is getting over that and improving to be a better user. OT has proved himself cross wiki wise, as did me and Dixie. Never assume that edit count and what you do on the wiki is more important than what you can do as adminship. OT can stay up later than most users, which would greatly help in many wikis. I know you have a lot of experience on wikis BNK. I respect that. But we lack any night watch. The wiki would be hell if someone couldn't block the vandals. We can do that during the day, and we need someone to do that during the night. Now, I would recomend promoting OT again so we have someone to stop vandals at night.--MegaTron1XD 05:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And i hate to say this... but, yes... I agree. I am in the dark as to why I was promoted and not demoted yet OT and DP99 were. Megatron is right, we all have many contribs cross-wiki wise, yet I am more used to editing independent wikis, ones that are more strict because we have '''many more contributors. I think, if you are to demote them, that you demote me as well. I really have taken many many hours to decide wheteher to leave this wiki and let it be vandalized. Megatron1 yells at me for doing stuff wrong. Thing is, I actually have knowledge of the DK series, while DP99 and OT only have knowledge of being an admin. I think that must be why you demoted them. I said the Main Page should be protected, they said no, 10 mintues later; a vndal attack there. See? Everyone hates me! [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 13:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC)' :::::::As for the Wikis you came from being more strict, I can't say which Wikis are more strict since I never edited in any of the NIWA Wikis before (and Bulbapedia is the only one I regularly visit). But your statement is flawed as there is no correlation between strictness and the amount of contributors. As for protection of the main page, I never said that protection was unnecessary and I do believe a main page is an exception to the usual requirements for protections. However, your other protections were unjustified, being based on premonition, which is not a valid reason for protection. As such, I do not hate you, but do I believe you were given adminship under non legitimate pretenses and since gaining adminship, you have proven incapable with the tools, which is why I believe you should be demoted. While it is true my knowledge of the DK games is not sufficient, I have experience with the admin tools, having been an admin at the Smash Wiki for over a month and I have made great use of the tools there. I also have my irregular sleeping patterns, which causes me to be up during the morning hours when everyone else is asleep, which tends to be common hours for vandal attacks. Just remember, I do not have anything against you, but the precedent for your promotion along with your behavior and misuse of the sysop tools causes me to believe you are an incapable admin and thus you should have your adminship revoked. Omega Tyrant 14:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I gave Dixie sysop powers because at the time, the wiki's popularity was slowly increasing and we were having a steady flow of vandalism. Me and TFB can't do everything, two admins is simply too low. I do know Dixie on MarioWiki, but at the time his editcount here was rather low, so I gave him a small standard. At the time it was still me and TFB. Now, I'll admit he abused the powers, and that's because he's not used to here. Dixie, I don't mean to put pressure on you, but if you really want to, I can demote you and still give you basic rollback. DP/OT have those powers because vandalism has become even more common and I can't be on all the time (especially because it's Summer where I am...), and they seemed like the next best candidates. BNK, we need more admins here. I know you left here a while ago (and left a bunch of pages copied of MarioWiki?), but things have changed. We have more users and a community now. BNK, you know how barren this place was, and so do I. Times have changed, the main page was under attack for crying out loud. We can't risk any more April Fool Vandals either. I couldn't get around to my computer at the time of that attack, and what if something like that happens again? TFB is on the verge of being inactive, he's been having problems. Unless you wanna come back. '--HavocReaper'48' 14:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm willing to re-promote OT, since he is experienced, but DP and Dixie will need to make a request. I failed to note that I was promoted by asking the head of the Kirby Wiki, Max2, to give me adminship for making constructive edits. On starting wikis, this is normal, and I do apologize, because I believed this wiki, being started about two years ago, was well-developed enough already. I advise you now to enforce policies and give ''rollback to other users so that they can revert and report vandalism. Again, I apologize for the mess. I will check in every now and then (consider me a janitor), but I won't be an active user. BNK [ |T| ] 15:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That will do. Re-promote OT, DP/Dixie will have to make a request sometime later (spotlight rules require no RFAs/RFRs). That cool with you, DP/Dixie? --HavocReaper'48 15:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Any prerequesites or can i just make one whenever (after spotlight). Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 16:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::No problems, DP, unless BNK has something to say about it. --HavocReaper'48 19:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC EX wants you to come on IRC. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 19:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Nice find... Lol I was actually using manuals that I had for the games themselves. I keep instruction booklets that come with the game. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 02:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I noticed the SNES descriptions were different from the GBA ones, I have the GBA manuals as well, you know. --HavocReaper'48 02:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC I need you to come on and give flags to OT. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 16:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: =\ I'm on it! But it may take me a while since my laptop is on the fritz... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I've looked at some of the infobox templates and they seem to be fine, except for the race infobox, are there any other templates that you need help with? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Infobox Kong is messing up too. See Donkey Kong, khaki and yellow don't exactly mix (I'll be fixing my userpage too soon). --HavocReaper'48 23:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, in that case how about if I use a color code on the template to change the color of the insertable text on it to something else so the text can appear as either brown, black or blue, that way the text won't conflict with the template's bg color, so which color should I change it to? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Saddlebrown, I guess. If that doesn't work out, blue. --HavocReaper'48 00:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I wasn't able to apply the code, however I did manage to change the text background color to saddlebrown and it seems to look pretty good, but I'll leave that decision up to you. On a side note I also fixed the Fruit Kingdom template. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Seems kinda odd to have one side brown and the rest of the template yellow, but it will do for now. The infobox kong looks better too. Lastly, it seems that link-recoloring trick only works with navboxes? --HavocReaper'48 14:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) This is probably not suitable here, but... On Wikitroid, can you support Cabbage in his RfA? -- 18:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Um, I'm really not so active on W.T. anymore, sorry. --HavocReaper'48 23:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC)